Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for mounting a wind turbine rotor blade, and to a wind turbine rotor blade.
Description of the Related Art
Modern wind turbines have a rotor, with typically three rotor blades, which is set in rotational movement by the wind. The rotational movement of the rotor is transmitted directly or indirectly to an electric generator which generates electrical energy.
DE 102 25 025 A1 discloses a device for handling rotor blades when the rotor blades are being mounted. The device takes the form of a carrying element in which the rotor blade can be laid so that the rotor blade can then be mounted by means of the carrying element. Furthermore, when mounting rotor blades of a wind turbine, auxiliary ropes typically need to be arranged on the carrying element or on the wind turbine in order to be able to stabilize or position the rotor blade when necessary during the mounting.
In the German application establishing priority, a search conducted by the German Patent and Trademark Office found the following documents: DE 20 2010 003 033 U1 and DE 10 2011 084 140 A1.